


Makoto's dare

by LovG



Category: Free!
Genre: "supermarket", Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, MakoSuke - Freeform, SouMako - Freeform, makosou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovG/pseuds/LovG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys gather on Haruka's place for the last sleepover. After having some pizzas, they went upstairs and Nagisa force all to play 'truth or dare'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GolfLeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/gifts).



> This is my first fan fiction I wrotte back then for my friend, she invented and send me a spanish prompt some kind of 'help me out putting the fallen stuff back on the 'gondola'".
> 
> If you see any english mistakes let me know! I'm not a native english speaker :P

When the school was over for Haruka and Makoto, Nagisa suggested doing one last sleepover to farewell the two future-college students.

They usually make their sleepovers in Makoto's house when his parents are out for holidays, but this year they decided not to go on vacations so they can save money for Makoto's future, that's why, they stayed.

Because of that, the only freeplace, was Haru's place.

The sleepover was like any other they had before: they ordered pizza, Haru cooked some mackerel for himself to put on, Nagisa brought a cake and they all talked about childhood embarrassing stories.

The night sky was cloudless, the stars accompanying the moon, were shining brightly in the darkness of night and the refreshing cold air was getting in the house to dissipate the hot temperature of the afternoon.

Makoto and Nagisa went to the bedroom to prepare the futtons while Haru and Rei clean the table and wash the cutlery.

Afther all finishes their selected duties, all gathered in Haru's bedroom.

"I know what we can do now!" Nagisa jumped interrupting Makoto and Rei conversation about horses. "We can play 'truth or dare'!"

"Nagisa-kun, we are talking over here-" Rei said with crossed arms.

"Sorry Rei-chan but your conversation was boring me!" he pouted "Rei-chan??"

Rei sighed "Ok"

Nagisa's look went to Haru. He nodded.

Nagisa jumped in joy and raised a hand claiming victory.

Makoto wasn’t sure about this but seeing the rest accepting, he had no other choice.

The night passed by and the last one was Makoto. Makoto's dare.

Nagisa, Rei and Haru reunited in a closed circle and start whispering. "Its the last one, we should make him do something really difficult" Nagisa whispered. "He can cook me mackerel" Haru said. "That's so of you Haruka sempai" rei laghed. "No no... mmmmmm..... I know!" Nagisa said almost breaking his whispery voice. "What do you think of this..." Haru nodded "... but what about this? ..."

Makoto was lying on his futton waiting anxiosly his dare "Let's hope it's nothing too embarrasing". Makoto sighed.

After a long while, the three of them satisfied, told Makoto.

“WHAT?!”. Makoto yelled. “Come on, Mako-chan! It’ll be fun!!!” Nagisa replied with a large smile.

“NO! I refuse. I won’t do it.” Makoto frowned and crossed his arms.  
“Awwww…! Mako-chan you’re not fun! Rei-chan, say something!”.  
“I will not say a word about this”.

Makoto throws a hate glare to Nagisa.

“You are really mean, Nagisa”.

“Me?! But it was Haru-chan idea!”.

“HHH-HARU…?!”.

Makoto looked with his wide opened eyes at Haru, as he closed his eyes and grinned.

“I’m sorry, Makoto”.

“I’M NOT DOING THIS!”

~

_“I can’t belive I’m doing this”._

The next morning Makoto was standing in front of the almost hidden shop between the two big buildings. He put his sunglasses on and forcedly begins to walk to the door. The sign open was written with a perfect cursive handmade font, decorated with pink and shinny lights and in the bottom part was written with strong handwriting: “Prohibited the entrance with hats or sunglasses”.

Makoto freaked out.

_“What if anyone sees me? What would I told them?!”_

And before he could think of anything, he saw Rin coming out of the next building. Makoto panicked, rushed in calling everyone’s attention.  After slamming the door, he glanced at the place looking for some familiar face, luckily he didn’t know anyone and that made him feel a little less nervous.

Makoto knew that he could run off and not do the dare at all, but he can't just be so selfish, the night before everyone did what they were told and won't be fair to escape like this, besides, Nagisa was probably watching him from the highs.

He sighted, and told to himself: _“Take the big one, pay and leave. Take the big one, pay and leave”._

He started looking on the wooden gondolas near the front door, they even had wheels on to move them to other place.  He also made sure if it was an emergency escape if needed.

 _“I’m freaking out too much. There’s no way I could run into someone right here”._ His body relaxed and went to the first gondola.

He picked one box and heard a voice for the other side of the shop “No sunglasses, cuttie”.

Makoto blushed and desperately took his sunglasses off as if nothing happened.

He grabbed two boxes and started to compare them. He was so calm that he didn't realize the steps that were getting closer.

“Can I help yo- WHAT!? Tachibana!?” a big heavy voice sounded behind him.

Makoto felt a frozen breeze down his spine. It was the same voice of before, but he hadn't noticed. That voice... he knew that voice. He closed his eyes and slowly turned back to face the heavy voice while muttering what it can be interpreted as prays? His movements were slow, as if he was walking on a field full of mines and when he finaly confronted the guy, Makoto slowly opened his eyes and saw the big Samezuka teal-eyed boy standing in front of him, looking as confused as himself.

"Yamazaki-kun!?" Makoto start stuttering with a high pitched voice “Wh-what are you doing here-?!”

“I-I work here. What are _you_ doing here?!”

Makoto was shocked.

"..."

“You work o-… on a... a  _sex shop!?_ ”

Sousuke blushed and look to the floor really embarrassed.

“Well, the payment is good and… wait. Why do you have two boxes of…” he tilt up his head and pointed the boxes with his finger.

Makoto remembered he was _holding_ two boxes of dildos and not only that, he was also _comparing_ them to see which one of them was **_bigger._**

Makoto blushed so hard his skin tone was completely gone. He couldn't stop jabbering, his body was shaking but at the same time was frozen in place.

_"Why this has to happen to me?!"_

He tried to look for an excuse and unconsciously stepped backwards. He wasn't aware how close he was of the gondola till his back bumped into it, making it shake.

“TACHIBANA, LOOK OUT!” Sousuke yelled at him

Makoto turned back and fear took over his body. The the big wooden gondola was falling down in its way to crush him.

He reflexively closed his eyes and moved his head to his side, he suddenly felt Sousuke's tight grip in his arm that pushed him down to the ground, making his back hit the floor, Makoto moaned and soon after that he felt a big _**thud**  _noise but the gondola wasn't over him. His chest and head were perfectly fine but after saying anything, he slowly opened his eyes and watched how Sousuke was on top of him taking all the gondola weight on his back. 

Makoto could see in Sousuke’s eyes the pain he was in, his jaw was so tight he could hear Sousukes teeth. He reacted quickly and pushed the gondola off to his right side. 

After a long and tired fight, Makoto could take the góndola off of Sousuke. He was on top of him. He didn’t notice how near their faces were till Sousuke’s shaking arms got tired and he just fell in Makoto’s chest. “I’m sorry, please, let me rest like this for a while” Sousuke whispered in a painful voice and closed his eyes. Makoto stared at him in silence.

_"Why am I so happy? "_

Makoto looked to the ceiling and thought how Sousuke carried all the gondola's weight just to protect him.   _  
_

_Could it be because of that?_

Sousuke yawned and didn't move of Makoto's chest. He was loving having Sousuke’s head on his chest. He was having a really good time and he just felt like hugging him. He did it. He carefully embraced his back with a nice and soft touch that you could hear how Sousuke was purring like a cat.

“Thank you, Tachibana”.

 _"Is he awake?!"_ Makoto blushed. "N-no! Thank _you_ , Yamazaki-kun”.

They stayed like that for minutes and without notice, they fell asleep.

The place was a mess. The floor was covered by two hugged young men surrounded by all the different dick-sized dildos. If someone would get in right now, what would have thought? It’s ok that this is a sex shop but the scenary wasn’t really a sex shop standard-theme.

Finally Makoto wakes up and see that Sousuke is still sleeping on his chest. He blushed and remembered what had happened. He peeks to the window’s door and sees that it’s already dark. Sousuke wakes up and see Makoto’s face.

“We… slept?” he yawned.

Makoto nodded. Sousuke took a look at the place and then threw him a glare while sitting with crossed legs. Makoto gets flustered and looked away.

“I’m sorry, this is _my_ fault! I’ll fix it immediately!”

Makoto tried to stand up but Sousuke grabbed his hand and pushes him down again, making Makoto to go down on his knees.

“Wh-What’s wrong?” Makoto asked.

Sousuke with both hands grab Makoto’s head and kissed him.

Makoto opened wide his eyes and his face is again all red, super red.

He was really flustered and didn’t know what to think. Sousuke a stepped backwards and tolds him: “Open your mouth”.

“Huh!?!?” Makoto complained.

Makoto was confused. Sousuke push his face again and kissed him with more strength than before. Makoto closes his eyes and slowly open his mouth, letting Sousuke’s tounge in.

Makoto was not sure about this, he was happy that Sousuke slept on his chest but this is ok for him? Two guys _kissing_?

Drawn in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that his tongue was moving in and out of Sousuke’s mouth, it was playing all alone by itself. When he realized what his tongue was doing, he noticed that his dick was going all by itself, too. That made him feel pretty confused and escaped from Sousuke’s lips.

Sousuke stare Makoto in silence.

Neither of them said a word till Sousuke broke the ice.

“Why were you comparing two dildos?”

Makoto jumped in surprise by the way Sousuke asked. He said it like it was “how are you?” so natural that made Makoto stutter.

“It- was because I was playing Dare or Truth with Haru, Nagisa and Rei”.

“Is that so?” Sousuke glare was now a teasing one. He looked straight into his eyes and then started to go down till his crotch.

Makoto realized where Souske was looking and he instinctively covered his crotch with his hands.

“Don’t!!” Makoto whined.

Sousuke started to laugh.

“You are too cute, Makoto”.

Makoto sat with his legs crossed. “Is your back alright?” Shyly asked looking away.

“Yes, it is alright. Thank you.”

“Your welcome, but… you saved my head so, thank _you_ too”.

Sousuke glanced him straight into his eyes.

“Makoto. Wanna go out on a date with me?”.

_“On a **date**!?”_

He didn’t know what to do. He was so shocked by all what happened, not only the shelf part, but the sex shop and that Sousuke _works_ on a  _ **sex shop**_!! But… he did put himself into a risk to save him, and he liked how Sousuke was resting on his chest. Not to mention how his body reacted at Sousukes lips... " _So, what should I do?"_ He asked to himself.

 “I think I… I think I’d like to, Sousuke”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooope you like it! Please don't be shy and comment!


End file.
